crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon)
The Green-Lantern Corps is the most well-known Lantern Coprs. This group is the largest, oldest, and most-powerful of the Lantern Corps, before any of the other corps were created the Green-Lantern Corps was already over 3 billion years old. The Green-Light is at the center of the Emotional-Spectrum, this means that this light has the least influence on a user. =Members= Guardians Ganthet Gurondil Sayd Syontul Herupa Hando Hu Reegal Runziol Zalla Zonthune Quaros Quunizose Yekop Yithuwan Gurion Gifaerthuwl Paalko Pulgedho Ranakar Ronudine Dennap Dullion Broome Bon Baris Septem Simptenus Earth Corpsmen Green-Lantern (Harold Jordan) Green-Lantern (Guy Gardner) Green-Lantern (John Stewart) Green-Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Green-Lantern (Simon Baz) Jade (Jennifer-Lynn Hayden) Major Corpsmen Green-Lantern of Sector 2261 (Mogo Pleyhnein) *Primary role: Guides the rings of dead Green-Lanterns to their new wielders and therapist to Green-Lanterns for dealing with fears and traumas Green-Lantern of Sector 0674 (Kilowog Ynstrektar) *Primary role: Drill instructor for new Green-Lanterns Green-Lantern of Sector 3009 (Stel Ahptymues) *Primary role: Secondary drill instructor and assistant to Kilowog; formerly: Drill instructor while Kilowog was on leave Grumb Green-Lantern of Sector 1417 (Soranik Natu) *Primary role: Surgeon/doctor for the Green-Lantern Corps Leezle Pon *Primary role: Healer of Green-Lanterns, especially for deadly diseases Salaakk Mhetikuleoses *Primary role: Keeper of the Book of Oa, watcher of Green-Lanterns, and organizer of Green-Lantern assignments Green-Lantern of Sector 0773 (Saarek Kohmunykint) *Primary role: Spiritual medium/communicant with the dead Morro Khonstaihre *Primary role: Keeper of the Crypt of the Green-Lanterns on Oa Voz Whardeiyn *Primary role: Warden of the Sciencells Aya Greet Alpha-Corpsmen Chaselon Phakhyitte Boodikka Zhyusteir RRU-9-2 (Nimrod Jaeger) Varix Bruun Relok Hag Horoq Nnot Hraalkar Glibberquip Kraken Green-Man (Gryne Uihnyse) Corpse-Agents Von Daggle R'amey Holl Klyminade Union Green-Lantern of Sector 0345 (Olapet) Green-Lantern of Sector 0667 (Driq) Green-Lantern of Sector 0875 (Flodo Span) The Corps Anya Savenlovich Garl Rathbone Judge Sool Other Corpsmen Green-Lantern of Sector 0002 (Hannu) Green-Lantern of Sector 0003 (Apros) Green-Lantern of Sector 0017 (Larvox) Green-Lantern of Sector 0068 (G'Nort) Green-Lantern of Sector 0112 (Laira Omoto) Green-Lantern of Sector 0188 (Dkrtzy RRR) Green-Lantern of Sector 0315 (Volk K'Ne) Green-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Malcavier) Green-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Fiddle) Green-Lantern of Sector 0614 (Wislo) Green-Lantern of Sector 0863 (Yhnknoucairye Thrypeile) Green-Lantern of Sector 0911 (Rot Lop Fan) Green-Lantern of Sector 1123 (Galius Zed Green-Lantern of Sector 1123 (Cundiff Cood) Green-Lantern of Sector 1287 (Medphyll) Green-Lantern of Sector 1355 (Penelops) Green-Lantern of Sector 1414 (Zale Zhyusteir) Green-Lantern of Sector 1417 (Katma Tui) Green-Lantern of Sector 1760 (Sodam Yat) Green-Lantern of Sector 2002 (Kreon) Green-Lantern of Sector 2111 (Oliversity) Green-Lantern of Sector 2261 (Matris Ater Clementia) Green-Lantern of Sector 2682 (Isamot Kol) Green-Lantern of Sector 2813 (Tomar-Tu) Green-Lantern of Sector 2813 (Tomar-Re) Green-Lantern of Sector 2814 (Abin Sur) Green-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Arisia Rrab) Green-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Blish Rrab) Green-Lantern of Sector 2815 (Fentara Rrab) Green-Lantern of Sector 2937 (Harvid Tsayad) Green-Lantern of Sector 3014 (Arkkis Chummuck) Green-Lantern of Sector 3100 (Amanita) Green-Lantern of Sector 3212 (El'qa Squa Zreenah) Green-Lantern of Sector 3453 (Lashorr) Green-Lantern of Sector 3500 (Xax Kryquaire I) Green-Lantern of Sector 3500 (Xax Kryquaire II) =Sub-Corps= Green-Lantern Alpha-Corps Green-Lantern Honor-Guard Green-Lantern Corpse Category:Groups Category:Green-Lantern Corps Category:PhotoKinetics Category:Lantern Power-Ring Wielders Category:Green-Lantern Power-Ring Wielders Category:MagnoKinetics Category:ElectroKinetics Category:PyroKinetics Category:GravitasKinetics Category:SpaciumKinetics Category:ChronoKinetics Category:CalorKinetics Category:ExplosioKinetics